Daughter of the Devil
by SugaQuill03
Summary: (AU) A new girl comes to Hogwarts, and she's holding a great secret. It's Harry's 5 year and he finds out about his REAL past!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related indicia. In Australia, we start school in January, and finish in December, so that's how I'm righting the story. Sorry if it's confusing!  
  
Daughter of the Devil  
  
Chapter 1: Getting aquatinted!  
  
At Platform 9 and ¾ stood Kate Herald, with her father and mother at each of her sides, both wearing worried expressions.  
  
Kate was 15 years old, and had to move to Hogwarts- school of witchcraft and wizardry, from her magic school in Australia, because of her father's job. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes, with an amazing smile to match!  
  
'Now when you get there send me an owl, no matter how late it is.' Her mother told her, giving her a big hug.  
  
'Never be afraid to ask us for ANYTHING', her father assured her.  
  
Kate just stood there taking in all the useless information her parents were giving her.  
  
'Study hard.'  
  
'Remember to call me at least twice a week.'  
  
'Always do your best.'  
  
'Blah, Blah, Blah.' Kate thought, as her parents dribbled on.  
  
Just then, a crimson coloured steam train chuffed into the station. When it stopped, everyone piled on.  
  
'This is it, love you.' Kate said, picking up her backpack, and placing it on her trolley.  
  
Her father and mother embraced her in a big hug, almost strangling her.  
  
'Mum, Dad. I have to go.' Kate said through clenched teeth, trying to pry her parents away from her self.  
  
After Kate gave both of her parents a kiss good bye, she walked on to the 'Hogwarts' Express with a thousand butterflies flying around in her stomach.  
  
She walked down the long isle of the train, trying to find a cabin with a free seat. She was obviously wasn't a first year, and every so often, could feel the odd confused look towards her.  
  
She made her way down to the back of the train, to finally find a cabin, containing only one person.  
  
It was a boy, rather tall, with short brown hair and brown eyes, and rather attractive!  
  
Kate knocked on the door of the cabin. The butterflies in her stomach had turned into jumbo jets, flying around at a million miles and hour. Standing at the station was making her nervous enough, but finally on the train made her even more so. So couldn't even imagine what her nerves would be like once reaching the school.  
  
The boy looked up, and opened the door. 'Hello.' He greeted in a strong Scottish accent.  
  
'Hi,' Kate replied with a smile. 'Is this seat taken?' She finished, pointing towards the brown leather bench along the wall of the cabin.  
  
'No, come in.' he answered her, opening the door further. Kate gave him a nervous smile as a thank you.  
  
She walked in and placed her suitcases in the holding rack, above her head, then sat down opposite the boy.  
  
'I'm Oliver.' He said, holding his hand out for Kate to shake.  
  
'I'm Kate.' She replied, taking his hand.  
  
Kate took her hand back, and looked out the window, while Oliver looked her up and down.  
  
'You look kinda old to be in first year. What year are you in?' He asked, trying not to be nosey.  
  
'I'm goin' into 5th year. I've move here from Australia, coz Dad's job got relocated here.' She explained. 'What year are you in.' She then asked back.  
  
'I've been outta school for a year now. But I've been asked to come back to replace the old flying instructor, coz she's going off...somewhere! God knows! To right a book on 'Quidditch, around the world.' He exclaimed, laughing. 'And to coach the Griffindor Quidditch team. They sucked without me last year.' He finished with a smile.  
  
Kate smiled, then looked back out the window.  
  
'You play Quidditch?' He asked  
  
'Me? Quidditch? Hell no! Music's more my forte.' She answered. 'What position do you play?' She then queried.  
  
'I play many positions...' He smiled, 'but I'm the best keeper you've seen.' He ended.  
  
Kate went bright red realizing she'd put herself up for that one! Oliver just smiled at her idiocy.  
  
'I'm so stupid,' she said with an embarrassed grin.  
  
'I couldn't resist. That remark just had to be made.' Oliver laughed.  
  
Kate just rolled her eyes, to try and show she was over it, and continued looking out the window. She was wearing a twisted expression, due to her trying to hold in her smile.  
  
Kate thought if he was shy and quite and uninterested in talking to her or not wanting to know her, she would be all quite and not wanting to know him either. But he was quite bubbly and open.  
  
She turned to him and sighed. 'Jeez, everyone's gonna think I'm a loser, sitting in the same cabin as a teacher. They don't even know me yet!' She laughed.  
  
'I'm not a teacher, and I'm cool. You hang out with Oliver and your hip and with it!' He laughed.  
  
'Ohh really? You very self confident you know that!' She exclaimed.  
  
'Are you trying to tell me I'm very egotistic and stuck up without trying to be rude?' He sarcastically queried.  
  
'Maybe, maybe not!' She said, with and innocent smile.  
  
There was a slight pause, the Oliver told her, 'You know, you're not like the other chicks at this school.'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' She asked, pulling her feet up on the seat.  
  
'All the other girls are like 'Ohh Hi Oli! How are you?' 'Oli can you please help me with this?' 'Umm, Mr Wood would you please give me extra Quidditch lessons?' 'Ohh Oliver, I love that jumper on you, it's very nice.' He said, putting on a girlie voice, battering his eyelids and pretending to twirl his hair with his finger.  
  
Kate tried to come across as unamused. Oliver stopped and looked at her.  
  
'Ohh Oliver you look very nice today, oh my, is that new cologne you're wearing? I was wondering if you please tudor me...after school? Oliver, you so handsome and strong.' Kate started, battering her eyelids and sarcastically flirting with him, in a put on high-pitched voice.  
  
'No I'm being serious. When we leave. I'll bet you half the girls will be like that.' Oliver said.  
  
'Oh My God. You have such an ego.' She laughed.  
  
'I'm not smug, just self-assured.' He stated.  
  
'Is there a difference?' Kate asked, wide eyed.  
  
Oliver just shrugged with a smile.  
  
Once finally arrived at Hogwarts, Oliver took Kate to find a friend of his that was in her year.  
  
He found him and introduced them, and to two of his other friends.  
  
'Hey Oliver,' the boy greeted, with a smile.  
  
'Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron. This is Kate she's new. Look after her will you?' Oliver said with a smile.  
  
The trio nodded, and Oliver left, after being called by one of the teachers.  
  
Harry had jet-black hair with jade green eyes, and a distinctive scar above one of his brows, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Hermione had auburn hair that was wild and out of control! And Ron had bright red hair with a mass of freckles across his nose.  
  
Kate gave them all a nervous smile and stuck out her hand. 'I'm Kate.'  
  
'I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron. Welcome to Hogwarts.' Hermione said, with a warm smile.  
  
The four of them then caught one of the carriages up to the castle.  
  
Kate stopped in her tracks and looked up at the castle. 'WO...it's bigger when you're on this side of the lake.'  
  
'You think the outsides amazing, you should see the inside, it's amazing!' Ron stated.  
  
Then went inside, and Ron was right. The roof reflected exactly what the sky looked like the outside, the walls were hung with paintings, all moving and talking to each other, some characters in one even moving to another, and there was millions of candles floating above everyone's heads.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron went to sit at the Griffindor table, and Kate went with the first years to get sorted.  
  
After all of the 1st years had been sorted, a wise looking man by the name of Dumbledor stood up and told everyone that there was a new student. Kate walked over to a stool, and sat down on it, as an older teacher by the name of Professor McGonnagle placed a tatted old hat, known as the sorting hat on her head.  
  
'Kate Herald... that's not really who you are, is it? You're holding great secrets. You would do well in Either Slytherin or Griffindor. Your values are needed in both. Thoughtfulness of a Grifindor, determination like Grifindor too. Though the temper and quick wits of a Slytherin. I'm sorry, but it's your call. Grifindor or Slytherin.' The hat told her.  
  
'Please don't make me make that decision.' Kate whispered.  
  
'Fine, only because some one needs you...GRIFINDOR.' The patchy, old hat announced.  
  
Kate smiled, and walked over to the Grifindor table, who were all cheering, and sat next to Harry.  
  
'Welcome to Grifindor!' He smiled shaking Kate's hand.  
  
'Thank you. It's nice to be here!' Kate grinned.  
  
'We have 15 years worth of catching up to do.' Kate thought, looking at Harry.  
  
Everyone greeted Kate, and before they knew a gigantic feast appeared on the table, and they all sat down to eat.  
  
It was the first class of the year and Kate was nervous, just like the day she boarded the train at Kingscross Station.  
  
'First we have Potions, with Professor Snape.' Hermione told Kate, explaining the timetable to her.  
  
'Snape, a mysterious one that one.' Ron said shaking his head. 'He has a grudge against Gryffindor, well...more a grudge against Harry. But takes it out on the rest of the house.'  
  
'Why?' Kate asked with curiosity.  
  
'It's a long story. But to cut it short...My father and him didn't get on very well at school.' Harry said, holding the door open to the dungeon where they have potions.  
  
The four went and sat down, as a man walked in with a very stern look on his face. He had jet-black hair, and quite pale skin.  
  
'He reminds me of Darth Vader 'Luke, I am Your Father.' Kate imitated with heavy breathing.  
  
'Welcome students to a New Year of potions.' He spun around and looked at Kate. 'You must be Kate Herald. Who much do you know about potions?' he asked her.  
  
Kate just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'What do you get if you have the average sleeping potion, and add 2 drops of newt's stomach acid?' he asked, trying to test her.  
  
'A life potion. One more drop would become a death potion.' Kate answered.  
  
Snape looked at her strangely. 'That's some thing I wouldn't expect a 5th year to know. That's a 7-year question. 10 points for Griffindor.' Snape declared, before turning to write instructions to the board.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron just looked at Kate.  
  
'What?!' She asked.  
  
'That's like the first time I can remember Snape ever giving points to Griffindor.' Harry whispered.  
  
Kate raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Because of the whole grudge thing and all.' Ron added.  
  
Kate seemed to fly through potion class without being victimized by Snape at all, in fact if Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't mistaken Snape came across as if her liked her. He had never treated a Griffindor the same way as he treated a Slytherin the whole time harry had know him, apart from Harry's first year when he had tried to help him when in the middle of a Quidditch match Harry's broom went mental!  
  
'I enjoyed potions.' Kate exclaimed, sitting down for lunch.  
  
Ron's jaw just dropped. 'How can you like potions. It's...POTION. It's like, humanly impossible to like potions.'  
  
'No, you mean it's humanly impossible to like Snape. ' Kate rephrased for him.  
  
'It's weird, all my life I've struggled with potions, but after today's lesson, I just got what we did straight away.' Kate said, smiling.  
  
'Ohh Yeah, your bad at potions. You just answered a really hard 7th year question. AND YOUR IN 5TH YEAR.' Ron sarcastically exclaimed.  
  
'The only reason I know that was because last year I got a detention and the teacher made me write out lines from a potion text book. Half of it went over my head, but some times I surprise myself and remember a bit of it, which is really quite sad.' Kate laughed.  
  
Just then Oliver walked up to the table. 'Hey guys.' He greeted. 'Umm harry, we're holding a meeting about this years Quidditch team, we need you there. We're thinking of recruiting some new players, coz we lost a few this year. Katie Bell and the twins left. Ron you may wanna come, if your anything like your brothers you'd be great.' Oliver explained to harry and Ron. 'Kate would you like to come? Or would you rather go up to your room, grab your guitar and pretend you're a rock star?' he said with a smile.  
  
'Don't laugh at me Oliver. You'll be sorry when your sitting at home, which just happens to a be a caravan in your mother's backyard, beer in had, in front of the TV, watching me. Kate Herald, a famous Rock Star, making millions.' She retaliated, smiling back.  
  
Oliver just raised his eyes brows, and left.  
  
'What do we have after lunch then?' Kate turned to Hermione and asked.  
  
'Ha suck! Harry and I miss out on Transfiguration. Suffer.' Laughed Ron.  
  
'I hate Quidditch and like Transfiguration Ron.' Hermione said dully.  
  
'Ohh so my mocking you was a waste of time.' Ron said, putting on a sad face.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. 'We better go Ron. See ya later guys.' Harry uttered.  
  
The two boys left, and Kate and Hermione left the table, and made their way to Transfiguration.  
  
Through the whole class, Professor McGonnagle kept an eye on Kate. It wasn't the 'she's a new student so I have to look after her' look, it was more stern and even more watchful then that. Kate could feel McGonnagle watching her like a hawk.  
  
'I am SO glad to get outta there.' Kate laughed, once leaving the room.  
  
'Why, didn't you enjoy it?' Hermione asked, confused.  
  
'I enjoyed it, but...She was always hovering over my shoulder.' Kate explained.  
  
'It's just because your new, and may not have understood everything that she was teaching.' Hermione answered.  
  
Kate didn't seem fully convinced, but dropped the subject.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was in the common relaxing in front of the fire.  
  
Kate bounced down the stairs, leading from the 5th year girls' bedroom, after getting changed into some comfy jeans and a jumper.  
  
'Hey guys, how'd ya Quidditch thingy go?' She asked Harry and Ron.  
  
'Good, we have made several new recruits Ron being one of em, and I can see us winning the cup this year.' Harry answered.  
  
'That's good.' Kate said, sittings down in a lounge chair next to a fire.  
  
Just then, Oliver walked over. 'Hey guys. Umm Kate, can I talk to you for a sec?' he then asked.  
  
'Yeah sure.' She answered.  
  
'In Privet.' He then added.  
  
'Ohh OK.' She the said, getting up and following him of a far corner.  
  
'Whats wrong?' She asked him.  
  
'Today in the staff room, I heard McGonnagle and Dumbledor talking...about you and Harry.' Oliver told her.  
  
Kate face dropped. 'You can't tell him.' She begged.  
  
'I'm not but your gonna have to. It's too bigger secret to keep from him.' Oliver explained.  
  
'I know. It's hard. I mean, I've only known him for like...a day. It's too bigger secret to tell him straight away.'  
  
There was an awkward silence. 'I'm trusting you. Please not tell him. Please. I don't even know how I'm going to tell him. It's going to be such a big shock to the system. It took me about a whole year for the facts to sink in. It was scary.' Kate said, almost crying.  
  
'Your secrets safe with me.' Oliver assured her.  
  
'Thank you.' She told him, very gratefully.  
  
Kate walked back to Harry, Hermione and Ron, but didn't sit down. 'You know. I'm not that hungry. I might just go straight to bed.'  
  
The rest of the night, Harry, Hermione and Ron wondered what Oliver and Kate had talked about. They even contemplated asking him. But they left it. If she wanted to tell them then she would have.  
  
Hello All! Did you like it? Did I leave you hangin'! Please review it! And please no flame, but constructive criticism very welcome! I need it! See ya's later! Love SugaQuill03! ;P 


End file.
